Brother
by heartacheavenue
Summary: When a new guy comes to town claiming to be Naomi's brother can it all stay happily families? Naomily, Katie and the new guy. : Warning of swearing.. that's about it though!


_So, this is my little attempt at something that i might actually carry on, but i have a very small attention span so.. :)  
I'd be grateful if you reviewed it, but i'd be even more grateful if you just gave it a go and read it tbh!  
I'll try to update as much as possible, and well i have an idea of where i want to go with it, it's just getting it down so yeah.. _

_Oh and also, if i remember correctly, Sophia's brother is called Matt right? This is just a coincidence that it's a Matt in this, it was the first name that popped in my head. :D_

* * *

And she's looking at you like she does when she's pissed off. Which is never good, but this time, it's not just that, she's looking at you like you've literally grown 3 heads and you're suddenly trying to decipher where the nearest mirror is in the house because well, have I got something on my face or something? You should attempt to say something, or should have at least 30 seconds or so ago, because now her eyes are slowly burning into you, and there would be smoke coming out of her ears if you were in a cartoon. It dawns on you then, that you've really done something wrong. Although, you're not quite sure what. Because, as far as you were concerned, you were getting quite good at this girlfriend business, it might have took a while to get there but, between all the apologies and fuck-ups on your behalf, 5 years should be enough to make you a good girlfriend right? _Right?_

You never even get the chance to reply though, because she's brought that lovely 'I wish I could fucking hate you' façade up, that you often see when the name Sophia comes up, and I have to remind her that 'I do fucking hate me' before she'll even let me try and apologise. Five years of this, and I'm finally starting to work it out, that's until she strolls past me and with nothing but a bland voice says,

"Your brothers at the door."

What the fuck? Now it's my turn to look at her like she has 3 heads, because, really, what the fuck? Since when did I have a brother? So, why the fuck is she pissed? Too many thoughts going on in my head and all I manage to give is a slight, "Huh?" Which, I'm sure she heard, even if she is in the front room now, I'm pretty rendered on the spot right now.

"I said, your brother is at the door so why don't you fucking go and answer it Naomi?"

She doesn't even get up, she basically just shouts it from the other room. Right, better 'fucking go and answer' the door then. _Goodbye sweet bliss, it was fun while it lasted. _

I march towards the door, I don't care who it is, but they're going to get a right fucking ear full. Prick. Emily being pissed at me is never good, especially for the person who made her pissed at me in the first place. _Look at Sophia, where's she now? _Harsh but, true nonetheless, although I keep that thought purely to myself, because well, I may think it, but I'm not stupid enough to say it out loud. Swinging the door open with as much power as I can, scowl firmly in place, I find a person peering back out into the road.

I cough and before he even fully turns around I say "What?!" in the most aggravated, blunt, 'ifeellikekillingyourightnow' voice.

My breath gets caught in my throat when he's fully facing me. He looks, so... Familiar? He has long, wavy blonde hair, hanging just above his eyes, blue, very blue orbs. He has tanned skin, with very broad shoulders and muscle pumping out of the tight sleeves on the shirt hanging undone from his body, the white vest tee underneath stuck to his stomach muscles. The trousers hanging low around his waist contradicts the belt he's wearing, but I couldn't deny him of his style, because well, it works.

He's staring at me in the same blank expression I'm giving him, just taking in his appearance makes me feel like I know him. His eyes make me feel like I'm looking in a mirror, it's all too familiar.

"Umm, Naomi, right?"

"Right."

"Sorry, if it's umm, bad timing or something? But, well, I'm Matt, Matthew McNally." He seems to be struggling just as much as I am, and as he puts out his hand, I feel obliged to shake it.

"Naomi Campbell," I roll my eyes waiting for the stupid reply I always seem to get, but was surprised to find none of the sort, so I carry on. "So, why did my girlfriend say my brother was at the door? Who are you Matthew McNally?" I didn't mean for it to come out as sarcastic as it did, but, I'm only human right? And it is apparent he doesn't mind when he lets out a small chuckle.

"Well, Naomi Campbell, It seems more than blue eyes and blonde hair runs through the family, sarcasm does to eh?"

"No actually, I'd hate to tell you the story, but I learnt my sarcasm. And anyway, about all this family business? I don't have a brother I'm afraid."

"That's where you are wrong little sis, mind if I come in?"

"Ok, for starters, don't start calling me your little sis when I don't fucking know you. Secondly, _IF_ I was your sister, what makes you think I would be the little sister? And well, I don't think I have a choice in letting you in seeing as you're already practically through the door, _bro."_

I shut the door and take a heavy breath before turning and facing him, I look over his shoulder to see Emily causally leaning against the door frame of the living room, her face seems to be anything but casual though, when it is obvious she is still very pissed, staring at the back of Matt like she's trying to set him alight. Time to break the tension Naomi.

"Seeing as you've already learnt I'm a sarcastic twat, and well, you aren't much better. Cut the pleasantries shall we?" I start walking towards the kitchen, making it obvious for Matt to follow, I quickly pass Emily who I know is watching out every move, but I don't dare take a glance at her.

As I walk into the kitchen I lean myself on the side cabinet waiting for Matt to join me, and I quickly beckon him to shut the door behind him, hoping Emily didn't see me do so.

"Drink?" I offer, not only because I should, but because I had to, I had to say something.

"I thought we were cutting pleasantries?" Matt muses, twat.

"Fine, talk then."

"Beer please." I scowl at his very amused face and thud towards the fridge. I pull out to beers and place the now four-pack back into the fridge. I'm not much of a beer fan myself, but when you have Cook as a best friend you do get used to the stuff. I chuck his beer at him before taking a seat at the table he seemed to have made himself at home at. I look at him expectantly before he understands and takes a swig of his beer before speaking.

"Guess I should explain who I am then."


End file.
